fredland_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerridwen
Cerridwen is a minor character in Frederick's Tales, played by Robert Clark. Cerridwen is the youngest of the Four Sisters, sibling goddesses who worked together to create the world of Gondorma. As the Goddess of Soul, she gave her Children the gift of souls, the very sparks of life. She can give life and she can take it away, but does so sparingly and with much deliberation. Profile Appearance Cerridwen appears most often as a young woman with flowing rose-colored hair drawn up in a long ponytail. She has pale skin, long pointed ears, warm magenta eyes, and markings below her left eye resembling a dragon's wing. She wears a traditional forest green Japanese dress with gold lining, black patterned stockings, and brown boots. A long green ribbon is draped across her shoulders, hovering around her head, and her appearance is often accompanied by a shower of rose petals. Personality Cerridwen is a warm and loving individual with a boundless patience. She cares deeply for everything she and her sisters created, from the purest child to the most terrible monster. She can't help but try to protect them even as she watches over their natural activities. Her sisters often have to reign her in, otherwise nothing would ever die and the planet would become overpopulated. She also enjoys cooking and baking (especially apple crumb pie), the company of her sisters, and playing music. She favors wind instruments in general, but her personal favorite is the ocarina. Relationships * Ernaline wip * Deirdre wip * Rowena wip * Axel Voss wip Story Early life Cerridwen, like her sisters, appeared suddenly on the dead, empty shell of a planet that would become Gondorma. Seeing that her sisters had already given shape, thought, and emotion to the beings of this world, she decided that individuality would be her gift to their Children. Cerridwen bequeathed each and every creature, plant, and mineral with its own, individual traits that set it apart from all others. In other words, she gave them the gift of soul. The rest of time From then on, Cerridwen lived in a plane just beyond the reaches of the world she helped create, and watched over it together with her sisters. She would try to interfere as she saw fit, but generally acted with justice and wisdom. The Great Cataclysm End of an era Present Cerridwen is still lost to the void, along with the rest of Gondorma. Whether or not she will appear again remains to be seen. Creation and development "Cerridwen" was little more than a name Robert attached to a forest town in one of his many forgotten projects: an action RPG called "Tongue of the Serpent." Though this game would never even see development, the name stuck. Over time, as Axel's story began to take form, Cerridwen would become a more prominent figure: a goddess that created and ruled his homerealm. She was originally the sole creator of Gondorma, an only child, until her sisters were created to represent the other Heavenly Gems of Crystalis for Fredland. Robert has gone on record saying that some of his best ideas were had because of Fredland, and the Four Sisters are no exception. Musical themes Cerridwen's theme is "Answers," the main theme of Final Fantasy XIV Online: A Realm Reborn. It sings of a people facing the eve of their demise, desperate and weary. They cry out for their deity's aid, but they receive only reassurance. What better song to play after the last remaining goddess of Gondorma dies, leaving the Bully Squad to flee from the disintegrating realm? Other appearances Gallery CHARAT Cerridwen2.png|Cerridwen, withered and dying, recreated in CHARAT CHOCO by Robert. Trivia * Cerridwen is, obviously, the namesake of Axel's hometown, Cerridwen's Hollow. * She was named after the goddess (or enchantress depending on the source) Ceridwen from the Tale of Taliesin, an old Welsh legend. Category:Characters Category:Robert's characters Category:Non-playable characters (NPCs)